Memories
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Ada 7 alasan yang membuat Hyuuga Hinata jatuh cinta pada Naruto. NaruHina fluffy. Dedicated for M. Fabian Sulaiman.


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**NaruHina**

**Warning**

**OOC, misstypo, fluffy, AU, gaje, dll.**

**STOP! Untuk para Fujodanshi yg biasanya selalu nemu hint SasuNaru di fic straight Nay sebaiknya tekan tombol back. di sini gak ada Sasuke sama sekali. Tenang aja, jatah kalian ada nanti malam. huehehehe**

**request – My Husband Fabian.. Happy anniversary…**

Ada tujuh alasan kenapa Hyuuga Hinata bisa tergila-gila pada Namikaze Naruto. ia cantik namun tidak bisa memalingkan wajah dari pemuda itu, banyak pemuda yang menyukainya, tetapi di hati si tengah Hyuuga, hanya ada nama Namikaze bungsu, merekat, terpatri kuat, dan tidak ada hal apa pun yang bisa menggeserkan posisinya.

bukan tanpa alasan. sudah ditegaskan, ada tujuh alasan dari ribuan kalimat yang bisa ia suarakan sebagai gambaran isi hatinya.

**1. Meet**

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis keturunan Jepang bermata amethyst bulat, berkulit putih susu dengan postur tubuh langsing, tingginya mencapai 172 cm. ia merupakan seorang modelling, mahasiswi, seorang staff finance accounting di sebuah perusahaan asing di usianya yang baru menginjak Sembilan belas tahun.

bukan, ia kuliah dan bekerja susah payah bukan untuk mencari uang. ia hanya senang mengisi waktu luangnya, ia sangat suka menulis dan juga memotret. bisa dikatakan dia orang yang menyibukkan dirinya sendiri, sekali pun… orangtuanya bisa dikatakan cukup kaya dan mampu memenuhi kebutuhan yang dia inginkan.

"Hinata… ini Namikaze Naruto, orang yang Kaa-san ceritakan kemarin itu." sang Kaa-san tersenyum pada puterinya. di rumahnya, saat ini sedang diadakan sebuah pesta, syukuran karena kelahiran keponakannya dua minggu lalu.

Hinata mengangguk hormat, rambut panjangnya ia gelung tinggi menimbulkan kesan seksi, gaun tanpa lengan dan panjang selutut berwarna putih tulang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

pluk.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, tidak mengerti pada tingkah pemuda bermata safir yang terus tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. ia menunduk menatap jas yang kini melingkar di bahunya.

"Kau terlihat lebih sempurna saat memakai pakaian yang lebih tertutup."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu, kedua pipinya merona merah. untuk pertama kalinya ada lelaki yang melakukan ini padanya. justru terlihat tidak nyaman, melihat pakaiannya yang sedikit terbuka. padahal ini kan memang pesta.

**2. Shoot**

"Aku mencintaimu…" dua kata merangkai kalimat pasti bermakna dalam yang tidak bisa dihindari. Hinata yang sedang duduk di dalam mobil pemuda Namikaze tampak terpaku mendengar pengakuan pemuda yang baru satu bulan lalu dikenalnya. pemuda yang kian gencar mendekatinya termasuk mengantar-jemput dirinya kuliah.

"Kita berbeda…" Hinata tersenyum sedih. ada satu perbedaan yang membuat Hinata ragu memulai hubungan dengan pemuda di sampingnya. pemuda itu terlalu taat kepada Tuhannya, sementara Hinata tidak percaya dengan keberadaan-Nya.

"Aku tidak peduli…" Naruto tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur mengelus surai panjang Hinata. "Karena hatiku mengatakan sudah jatuh cinta padamu… terlalu mencintaimu…"

dan Hinata… sudah tidak punya lagi alasan untuk menolak pernyataan cinta sang Namikaze-Uzumaki.

**3. Sleep**

Melakukan semua pekerjaannya bukan sesuatu hal yang mudah bagi Hinata. namun ia tetap menjalaninya karena menikmati rutinitasnya sehari-hari. hampir dalam satu minggu ia tiga kali mengalami pulang larut. hal itu disebabkan karena begitu pulang kantor, Hinata langsung pergi kuliah. dan jika dirinya mendapat panggilan Job pemotretan jam malam, tidak pernah sekali pun ia menolaknya.

terlalu lelah, biasanya sambil menunggu Naruto menjemput, Hinata akan tiduran di sofa ruang rias. terlelap tanpa menyadari semua hal yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, dan begitu terjaga esok paginya, biasanya ia sudah berpindah tempat menjadi di kamarnya.

"Kau jangan manja, ya, Hinata… Kaa-san kasihan setiap kali melihat Naruto-kun sepulang dari pekerjaannya yang menggunung, menjemputmu , selalu saja kau dalam kondisi tertidur di gendongannya. dia tidak pernah mau membangunkanmu."

Tak ayal… hal itu membuat Hinata tertawa tidak nyaman di depan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya.

**4. Different**

Bukan main sakit hatinya, saat ia datang ke acara keluarga Naruto, ia justru dipermalukan oleh sanak-saudara kekasihnya sendiri. dicap buruk, hina, hanya karena tidak memiliki kepercayaan, tentunya bukan hal yang bisa dia maklumi.

"Jika kalian menikah, akan diadakan di mana?" sindir Bibi Naruto, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh si bungsu Namikaze-Uzumaki.

"Kau layak mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik."

"Naruto, cinta sudah membutakan matamu!"

Hinata menahan napas, matanya sudah memanas. ia hendak melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto, ia ingin pulang, dan sebaiknya mereka memang tidak melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi.

berbeda…

tapi, Naruto justru mempererat genggamannya, dengan lantang dan sarat akan emosi, dirinya berkata, "Kalian menganggapnya hina karena dia belum menemukan pelabuhannya. kalian mencacinya akan masuk neraka, seolah kalian itu makhluk sempurna. sepertinya kalian melupakan sesuatu hal. Hinata hidup sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, aku mencintainya karena garis yang sudah ditentukan. urus kepala kalian masing-masing, jangan mengganggu kekasihku dengan ocehan kalian yang tidak bermutu."

dan itu pertama kalinya… Hinata percaya tentang adanya kekuasaan Tuhan.

**5. fanfic**

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menulis YAOI?" Naruto mengernyit. dirinya yang seorang homophobic tidak mengerti akan kebiasaan kekasihnya sendiri. terkadang Hinata memang menulis cerita menjadikannya dan Hyuuga Neji –kakak Hinata- sebagai pairing favoritnya.

"Karena itu berbeda. lebih menantang!" Hinata tersenyum malu. keluarganya sudah tahu kebiasaannya, sempat melarang namun akhirnya membiarkannya saja.

"Tapi Hinata-chan, aku tidak masalah kau menulis YAOI, yang kukhawatirkan hanya satu. kenapa kau selalu mengandaikan dengan namaku dan kakakmu sendiri? kami bahkan selalu bertengkar setiap bertatap muka."

"Bukan kah itu menarik?"

"Jadi… jika suatu hari nanti aku dan Neji bergenggaman tangan, menghampirimu, tersenyum padamu sambil mengatakan, 'maaf Hinata, sebenarnya selama ini kami saling mencintai dan statusku denganmu itu hanya palsu.' kau juga menganggapnya menarik?" Naruto tersenyum geli, saat wajah putih itu bertambah pucat memikirkan perandaian sang pujaan hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menulis YAOI pairing anime saja."

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti?"

"Kau ingin putus?"

Naruto menyerah. ia juga tidak tega menjadi penghalang hobi menulis kekasih hatinya. setidaknya, mulai sekarang bukan namanya dan Neji lagi yang dijadikan pairing.

**6. Married**

Hinata menahan napas, saat pemuda Namikaze itu kini berlutut di depannya, menundukkan kepalanya dalam lalu kemudian kembali mendongak dan menatapnya langsung ke mata.

saat ini…

dia sedang ada di Taman rekreasi dan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu aku memang tidak sempurna." Naruto tersenyum lembut. tangan tan besarnya mulai terulur menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terkulai. "Tidak banyak yang bisa kuberikan padamu. aku sering membuatmu menangis karena kebodohanku."

Hinata semakin tidak nyaman.

"Tapi aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu…" Naruto menahan napas. ia merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak cincin pada Hinata setelah tutupnya ia buka. "Menikahlah denganku… Hinata."

dan Hinata… hanya bisa menangis terharu karena sikap ajaib pemuda yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya.

**7. Siscom**

Hinata itu baik hati, ia selalu menuruti nasihat kakaknya apa pun alasannya. ia tidak pernah marah pada Neji, sekali pun sikap protektif sang kakak memang bisa dikatakan berlebihan.

tapi kali ini-

Hinata benar-benar kecewa. bagaimana cara Neji memaki Naruto dan mengatakan si _blonde_ itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya.

"Nii-sama, cukup!" bentak Hinata kesal. ia menatap lelaki jangkung di depannya nyalang. "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan Naruto-_kun_ tidak pantas untukku. atau berusaha menggagalkan pernikahan kami akhir tahun ini. aku tidak mau lagi bicara denganmu!"

dan Neji… hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya kesal sementara Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

**The end**

**Selesai juga. hahaha. entahlah, sebenernya Nay tadinya pengen bikin pairing NaruSaku aja. soalnya setiap kali bikin NaruHina selalu ada beberapa orang yg nganggap Nay bashing chara. hahaha. Tapi karena cowok Nay itu NaruHina-centric. jadi Nay coba aja. terserah deh mau dianggap bashing lagi ato gimana.**

**mau gimana lagi? Nay kan emang author saico, Naruto-centric tapi paling seneng nge-bully dia ampe berdarah-darah di fic. #Taboked.**

**Ini mungkin fic pertama Nay yg dirimu baca. NaruHina loh, bukan SasuFemNaru apalagi SasuNaru. Nay harap hasilnya gak ngecewain kamu Abi. Makasih buat segalanya, makasih juga karena selalu sabar ngadepin aku yg gak dewasa. semoga Desember nanti gak ada lagi halangan biar gak ditunda makin lama.**

**I love you…**

**dan untuk NaruHinalovers… ngh… Nay gak mau komen apa2 deh. hahaha.**

**Sankyuuu**

**RnR?**


End file.
